Code development is extremely complex. It is thus not surprising that some software-based systems including thousands of components and millions of lines of code. As a consequence, numerous tools may be used to assists developers of a system including code. These tools may include debuggers, data/fact sheets, performance analyzers, and the like. However, the array of tools used by developers and their corresponding different interfaces only exacerbates the complexity of code development process.